User talk:DatKiddown the street
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragonball Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Dragon Ball Z Union-Versal page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SSWerty (Talk) 23:26, July 29, 2010.Your alsome from Matthewz29 . Reply Hi! Yeah, I've been on this site for awhile now. I 'm actually an admin here! [[User:SSWerty|''' SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ''']] 04:35, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Dang man you worked your way up the ranks! 17:40, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey bro so far i love this wiki im makin something called DBYTK this wiki is cool :D 20:13, August 12, 2010 (UTC) whats up what's up man 1n4dl01d8yc127802 01:22, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Dragonball pw. Since i am going to edit pw could you add me property template? 21:07, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Can't you copy fro the ones that you already have and just change the name? 21:14, August 26, 2010 (UTC) I can do it if you don't mind Alright sure, go ahead. 01:35, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: PW Hey dude you signed off before I finished editing PW. Read it and lemme know what you think. 03:47, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh, okay. Thanks Hyper Zergling. And bro, nice job with the story, its pefect fro my ideas. Thanks. Dragon Ball What If Hey man, I wanted to ask you if you want to be part of Dragon Ball What if... (see the page so you can see what it is) so if you want to help, leave me a message on my talk page -ExtremeSSJ4 08:27, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Welcome back Hello dude welcome back, i haven't heard of you in a while now, how are you? Did you learnd that dragonball wiki moved because of the new skin and now there are 2 wikis the original and encyclopedia? 15:35, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks man, and yes I've heard about that. I dont see what the point is of having two websites with the same content but okay. DatKiddown the street 15:43, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Actually we were suposed to left the original wiki because of the new skin, but some people wanted to stay(i really don't get why they didn't move), also even worse the original db wiki has more pages, since not even half of those who said that will move went to the new wiki and jeangabin is taking the pictures that beatmch uploaded on db encyclopedia and copies my edits, if you want to edit again on a db cannon wiki go to enyclopedia, also fanon wiki has a chat http://www.dragonballfanon.chatango.com/ . 15:50, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Yes, please delete PW. I'm choosing not to finish it because I feel it didn't reach the potential I wanetd it too. Its a mistake, something I tried to make while I was still developing my creativity and writing skills. I'd rather have it deleted. Thank you. DatKiddown the street 23:31, April 19, 2011 (UTC) The Extreme Awards You have won an Extreme Award see it here Thanks for the award, I am very honored. DatKiddown the street 18:43, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Quote and Sig You mean a quote and sig like this: Just when you are editing insert a template 1.) Press insert template 2.) A list of templates will apperar just click "Other Template/ Magic Word" 3.) Just search for the quote one Question: You want to create a sig? Go on chat: http://dragonballfanon.chatango.com/ ExtremeSSJ4 22:49, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey man just wondering how you are doing with your story Kakarot Who? -ExtremeSSJ4 06:06, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Its going pretty well, I'll just add one more segment as the ending and it will be done.DatKiddown the street sig 16:11, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Stub